When East Meets West
by Chozin Yi
Summary: What started out as a simple friendship, evolves into something much bigger. And they both wouldn't have it any other way. (Lemon Warning) Remake of my very first Fanfic ever.


When East meets West.

A Rin x Oliver Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is finally back with another story! First of all, let me apologize for being inactive lately, I just had a lot of things happening as of late, so it's been quite a busy week for me. And boy, has it been a while since a made a Vocaloid story.

Anyway, I got a note to make for you guys. Before I started shipping Rin with my OC, I originally used to ship her with Oliver, because I always felt they would be a cute couple. Plus if you listen to a duet between her and Oliver, their voices just fit so well together.

In fact actually, this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote. So this is technically a rewrite of that story.

Alrighty then, time for the usual disclaimers!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, you can just get out! If not, "enjoy" yourself, heh heh heh!

Now onto the good stuff!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright, sunny day at the Kagamine household. Rin was the only one at home at the moment, as her brother Len was on a date with Miku. At the moment, the blond girl was tidying up the house, as her friend front down the street, Oliver was coming over to visit.

Oliver moved to the neighborhood a few months ago from England, he and Rin had become close friends since then. Thing is though, Rin has taken a VERY strong liking to him, by that, I mean she's been having dirty thoughts about the British boy. He's young, cute, has an adorable accent, and to Rin, he just has this exotic feel to him.

Just when the house was in tip top shape, the doorbell rang, and Rin ran over to the door, opening it to find Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Ollie! Glad you're here!" She said before hugging him.

"Ello Rin! Glad to see you too!" He said hugging her back.

"C'mon in! Len and I made a chocolate cake last night, and there's a slice with your name on it! You do want it, do you?"

Oliver's face brightened up and the eye that wasn't covered in bandages sparkled.

"Would I ever!" He replied excitedly.

The two of them ran to the kitchen and Rin opened the fridge and took out two plates with a slice of cake each. She grabbed a fork for Oliver and for herself and they both sat in the living room eating the delicious chocolatey confection while watching TV. As they ate, Rin looked at Oliver out the corner of her eye.

"Ollie looks so cute. He really enjoys that cake. He has such a happy look in his eye." She thought to herself.

When Rin had finished her cake and placed the empty plate on the coffee table in front of her, she felt a little pressure in her lower body. She sat up and turned to Oliver.

"Be right back Ollie, I gotta use the little girls room."

"Okay." He replied.

Rin ran upstairs into the bathroom before locking the door, pulling her shorts down and sitting on the toilet so she can relive herself.

"Ahhh." She moaned in relief as the flow trickled into the bowl.

When she was done, Rin was ready to get up, but she thought about Oliver, who was downstairs. The thoughts turned dirty, and she began to imagine him doing sexual things with her.

"I really shouldn't, not now..."

Unfortunately, the heat in her lower body had gotten too much for her to bear, so without much thinking, Rin reached down and began to rub her moist folds, pushing her fingers into her pussy and rubbing her clit with her other hand.

"Hah, hah, hah, yeah, just like that!" She moaned softly.

She imagined that Oliver was eating her out while stroking his dick.

"Oh Oliver, more! Oh god you make me so wet!" She began rubbing her clit harder and thrusting her fingers faster. She hisses as her climax approaches.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!" She called.

"Rin, are you okay? You were calling my name." Oliver's voice came from the other side of the door.

Rin gasped and stopped her perverted deed, looking at the door while blushing.

"I-I'm fine, j-j-just a moment." She called back.

She begrudgingly pulled her pants back up and buttoned them. Rin was very horny and was so upset because she was almost done. It occurs to her that Oliver, the person of her fantasies was right outside the door. Realizing this, Rin took a deep breath and decided that it's now or never, her horniness clouding her mind.

She flushed the toilet before opening the door and stepping out to meet Oliver standing against the wall.

"Are you sure your okay Rin?" He asked her with worry in his voice, his face filled with concern.

"That face he's making is just so cute!" She thought.

"Ollie, listen, I actually need some help with something, and I would REALLY like it if you help me. Can you?" She asked him, putting her hands on his shoulders and tilting her head.

"Of course, but what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Just come with me." She said before pulling him by the arm into her bedroom.

When they were inside, Rin shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Oliver, get naked!" She said firmly.

The young British boy was taken aback.

"E-e-excuse me?!" He stuttered. Rin felt she was being too harsh so she spoke again, only softly.

"Ollie, please take your clothes off." Oliver looked down while blushing.

"I don't know, I'm embarrassed..." he said.

Rin walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ollie, I like you, a lot. Do you like me?" She asked him softly.

He nodded.

"Then I want you to get naked for me. I actually always wanted to see a boy naked. Have you ever wanted to see a girl naked?" She explained.

Oliver looked up at her, daring to believe what she said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Rin then stepped back and pulled her shirt off, revealing her midriff and white bra concealing her breasts, before unsnapping the button on her shorts and letting them drop onto the floor, revealing her matching white panties.

"I'll take the rest off, if you undress too." She told him.

Oliver stared at her and nodded. Slowly, he removed his clothes until all he had left was his underwear, an obvious tent in the front.

"Underwear too Ollie." Said Rin.

Blushing like a tomato, he turned around before pulling his undergarments off and turning back around with his hands covering his groin. Rin pouted and spoke to him with a baby voice.

"Oh, Oliver that's not fair, I gotta see yours before you can see mine."

Oliver made a small squeak out of embarrassment.

"B-but my willy is standing up..." he moaned.

Rin continued to pout.

"Pwease Ollie?"

Blushing harder, if that was possible, Oliver removed his hands from his groin, revealing his erect penis. Rin let out an excited squee at the sight of his cute member, her panties getting wetter.

"Well, a promise is a promise. Here goes." She said before unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her bare A-cup breasts to Oliver, making him gasp in awe. Rin giggled at his reaction, and then pulled her panties down, letting Oliver get his first look at a girl's pussy.

"How do I look?" She asked him while doing a sexy pose.

"Y-you're very beautiful Rin..." he said softly. Rin blushed.

"Thank you Ollie."

She then walked over to him made him lie down on the bed.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked her, worried.

"Don't worry Oliver, just let me make you feel good." She said before turning around and immediately taking Oliver's penis into her mouth.

"Ahhh! No! Don't do that to my willy! It's dirty!" He cried.

Oliver squirmed around and put his hands on her head, trying in vain to make her stop, but Rin was too enraptured by the taste of Oliver's dick to care, instead she just sucked harder. Oliver moaned loudly as he felt this foreign sensation all over his penis, the pleasure making him inadvertently buck his hips. As much as she loved sucking Oliver off, Rin needed relief too. She adjusted herself so her legs were on both sides of his head, her wet pussy above his face.

"Ollie, please! Do me too!" She begged him before sucking his dick again.

Realizing what she meant, he gulped before leaning forward and tentatively stuck out his tongue before beginning to lick Rin's folds while putting his hands on her butt. They both moaned in ecstasy as they both sixtynined, enjoying the sensation from sucking each other's private parts.

Soon enough, Rin felt her climax approaching.

"Ah! Oliver! Keep going! I'm cumming!" She screamed, clenching her legs, keeping him from removing his head as she came, her juices flowing into his mouth.

Oliver found that he actually liked the taste. Even after cumming, Rin continued sucking on Oliver's penis, making the British boy feel the sensation of his first orgasm approach fast.

"Rin! Rin! Stop! I'm gonna pee! Ahhhhhhh!" He moaned loudly as he bucked his hips and filled Rin's mouth with his first ever semen.

Rin slurpped it all up and swallowed it, feeling the warm liquid trickle down her throat.

She got off him and turned around to face him. Oliver's face was flushed and he was panting like her ran mile.

"Did you like that?" She asked him huskily.

Oliver nodded, still needing to catch his breath. Rin looked down and saw that his dick was still standing.

"I hope your ready, because it's time for the best part."

She then straddles him and reaches down to position his penis at her entrance before lowering herself onto him, both of them gasping out.

"Ahhh! What is this!?" Oliver cried out.

Rin leaned over him and took off his bandages, so she can stare into both of his eyes.

"We're making love Oliver." She said simply before beginning to bounce in her seat, riding Oliver's boner and sucking it in and out of her moist caverns.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh yeah, oh yeah! Ollie your dick is so good! Does it feel good? Do you like it?" She asked him while moaning.

"Yes, it feels so good!" Oliver moaned back.

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and held themselves closer, Oliver now getting the energy to start humping her in rhythm to her bounces.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!!! Ollie! Suck on my breast please!" She begged him, going faster.

The British boy complied and began sucking on Rin's left nipple while he moved his hands down to cup her butt as she rode him. Rin held his head close, running her hands through his blond hair, and felt her insides tighten, signaling her orgasm.

"Ollie! Ollie! OLLIE!!! I'M CUMMING!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!" She screamed as her orgasm hit, sending shockwaves through her body, causing Oliver to hit his peak simultaneously and unload his cum into Rin's snatch crying out in ecstasy and joy.

They both lied on Rin's bed, exhausted from their lovemaking and facing each other.

"I always wanted to do that. Especially with you. Did you like it?" She asked him.

Oliver blushed and said, "Yeah, I was embarrassed at first, but I really did like it. Could we do it again please?" He asked hopefully.

Rin smiled brightly.

"We sure can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God that took me a while to make. Hope you all loved it.

Chozin out!


End file.
